We Spy
by LikeBananasDo
Summary: Angela is curious. And straight-to-the point. Daisy is perky. And has a therapist as her boyfriend. When Angela and Daisy team up, it’s only the silence before the storm.


**Chapter title: We Spy  
Summary: Angela is curious. And straight-to-the point. Daisy is perky. And has a therapist as her boyfriend. When Angela and Daisy team up, it's only the silence before the storm.  
Genre: G  
Characters: Angela and Daisy. Booth and Brennan pairing eventually, of course. There are appearances of other characters.  
Author's Note: It's a little fluffy. I had fun writing it. I hope you have fun reading it. Thanks to my wonderful beta freddy2fan who has been very quick and clear to me.**

FRIDAY, 12.30 PM – IN FRONT OF THE JEFFERSONIAN INSTITUTE

Softly humming along with her iPod, Angela Montenegro strolled her way to the Jeffersonian Institute. Armed with a burrito and her sketch book, she was ready to face another day with dead bodies and disavowed subconscious connections.

After a few minutes, the song died down and the next just happened to be a song that started with piano play and acoustic picking. Suddenly, loud noise drew her attention to the bushes. Stopping in her tracks, she peeked through its leaves trying to see who was moving around there so frantically. There were definitely two of them, at least. One of them was whispering, while the other tried to keep quiet.

_I shouldn't. Even in public, People deserve their privacy,_ Angela told herself, turning up her music, which seemed futile because it was a love song. Angela slid her iPod from out of her pocket, and changed it to a rock song. Forcing herself to look away, she decided to continue her wandering. Taking a big bite out of her burrito, another thought snapped in her head. _However…_ The penetrating voice inside of her told her. _Remember Kane Donneay? The embarrassment? The whole school knew you two were doing it in the backseat of a car! _Instead of listening to that voice, Angela's mind momentarily wandered off to imagine how that tall, brown-haired piece of _deliciousness _would look like now. Like Booth, maybe. Only little bit younger. Now her imagination started to yell at her with his beautiful face. _Do it, Angela! Do it! _

"For God's sake," Angela tried to hush herself out loud, causing a few bystanders to check if she was alright. The voices in her head were only getting stronger and stronger, and soon they sounded like an entire soccer stadium yelling the national anthem. Only difference, of course, was that the lyrics to the anthem of Montenegronia were nothing but: "Do it, Angela! Do it!"

_I can just take a quick peek. It's not like I'm going to climb in the bushes and attack them. _Angela tried to cover for herself, approaching the bushes, dry leaves cracking as she stepped on the grass. In the green hedge, she noticed a small hole. Perfect for some curious sneak peeking. Crouching to the ground, she reached for the hole to make it bigger.

"Angela?"

The muffled yell she exclaimed was one that expressed fear, guilt and innocence all the same. In one movement, she stood back on both feet, only to look straight in the brown eyes of a former Jeffersonian intern, now known as Sweets' girlfriend.

"What'cha doin'?" Daisy asked, a goofy smile on her lips. Daisy didn't need to be told; she knew what Angela was doing. It was just amusing to see her this awkward, trying to figure out an explanation in all possible directions.

"I, uhm…" Angela's voice broke, and she cleared her throat immediately. "…lost my…burrito! And I found it, lying on the ground."

"You mean the one in you hand?" Daisy pointed out. As perky as she was, she enjoyed torturing Angela. She didn't work at the Jeffersonian anymore, so she had nothing to lose.

"Yes." Angela replied, pulling herself together, when Daisy's attention shifted to two people behind the bushes.

"Hey look," Daisy giggled girlishly, "…two people making out behind the bushes."

"Oh, really?" Angela asked nonchalantly. "I, er, didn't notice. You sure?"  
Daisy stepped a little closer, and Angela winced. Daisy was sure not trying to be subtle about it.

"Yeah." she concluded, after a moment of observation. "They're standing a bit far, but he's sticking in for sure."

"Sticking in?" Angela brought her burrito to her mouth and took a bite out of it.

Daisy gave Angela a disapproving glance, but didn't ask her why she would eat a burrito that was taken from out of the grass, where dogs did their thing. Angela noticed the look, and quickly tossed it away, pulling a disgusted face. Daisy opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, wiggling it. "Sticking in," she repeated. Angela just hoped for Sweets that Daisy didn't kiss him like _that_. Well, on second thought, maybe he liked it. She didn't know.

LATER, INSIDE THE JEFFERSONIAN

That day all Angela could think about were the two strangers in the park. No, not because she was a pervert, or a nymphomaniac. Not even because the normal Angela would find this particular situation really romantic. Something, a little voice in the back of her mind, told her that something was up. It had something to do with Daisy. Did she not tell her all she saw?

She just couldn't shake the thought out of her head. And people did not miss how absent-minded Angela appeared that day. When normally, Angela would call out disgusted growls or sympathetic observations, today she remained quiet and let everyone else do their job. Brennan observed, Booth noticed, Cam wondered, Hodgins assumed and Wendell considered them all. But nobody uttered a word about it and put the main focus on the murdered woman lying on the table.

It was 2 o'clock when everyone decided to take their well-deserved lunch breaks, when Dr. Lance Sweets emerged. Luckily for Angela, she could sneak away – the bastard, didn't he have anything else to do rather than hopping back and forth to the Jeffersonian and the FBI Building? – and he started firing questions at Brennan on why the two of them didn't show up at their session.

"Angela!"

It was in the same sneaky, overly-excited tone as she heard that morning and Angela froze in her tracks, praying to God it was only her imagination playing tricks on her.

"Lance comes around, first thing you do is sneak away, huh?" Daisy teased her.

At that moment, Angela knew Daisy was trying to fool her. _Prepare yourself. You ain't fooling Angela Montenegro. _She thought, as a mischievous smile enhanced her features, and she spun around. "Listen to me, Giggles." she ordered, and Daisy – for once – stopped smiling. Daisy knew that look; Dr. Hodgins warned her all about it, but now there was no escape possible. So, other choice: jump right in. "We both know we ought to get back there today. But you know something I don't and if we share that piece of information, our communication will only grow stronger and we can—"

Daisy's face started to lit up. "—spy on them as a team." she filled in for the older woman.

Angela gave that a thought. In Daisy's words, that sounded awfully degenerated.

"That's sick." Angela informed her, and Daisy agreed, her animated smirk fading again. "Say it again, but less creepy. Then it ain't sick, babe." Angela added, a shine in her eyes that could only mean that those two love birds were up for a serious challenge.

AT THAT MOMENT, BRENNAN'S OFFICE

"No!"

Brennan tried to keep her voice firm, but somehow her partner always seemed to know how to get to her. Booth gave her a pleading look, bringing his hands together and trying to make his brown eyes well up as much as possible. "C'mon, Bones, why not?"

"Booth," Brennan told him tersely, though with a certain amount of appreciation in the tone of her voice. "I know what you're going to do. Today was very romantic, but risky. If someone from the Jeffersonian sees us together— I'm dead. And I mean that in an 'Angela-will-kill-me-with-pointless-questions' kind of way."

Brennan shot him the Parker puppy eyes, and Booth grinned, stepping towards her. "Then it'll be our dirty little secret."

"I just want you to know, it's never going to happen again." Brennan reassured him, before she closed the gap between them and the next words were muffled by his lips.

THE JEFFERSONIAN LOUNGE

In the lounge, Daisy, Angela, Sweets, Wendell and Hodgins were sitting and drinking. The men were all very calmly discussing the latest baseball game, while Daisy and Angela stared into space, minor smiles on their faces, their eyes mirroring how lost in thought they were.

Angela was wearing a devilish grin, while Daisy put herself in the 'I-will-think-about-it-until-my-head-explodes' mode.

Angela's thoughts: _This is huge. It's gigantic. How can Daisy still know something that I don't? She promised me she'd tell. We teamed up. I bet she saw Booth and Bren fooling around. That would be huge. If that's true and Bren's not going to tell me within the three-weeks limit, I am so going to drive her up the wall._

Daisy's thoughts: _This is so awesomely cute! Romances on the work floor are always made of win. And I knew from the beginning agent Booth had a really, really, big amount of interest in her. Which he didn't show her, because he was afraid he was going to lose her as a friend. Oh…this is so romantic. That reminds me of when Lance and I had our first kiss. He was so nervous he did it wrong. But I did it. I taught him._

Glancing at one of the men's watches, Daisy noticed it was already time to leave. After all, she had work to do too. "I gotta go." she announced, jumping up from the couch, making everyone turn the attention to her. "See you later, Lancelot..." Daisy gave her boyfriend a kiss before she – practically – frolicked towards the exit.

Wendell and Sweets watched her leave, then went on talking about pitchers. Hodgins stopped for a second, observing how Angela kept an eye on every movement Daisy made. "I gotta run too. I'll, uh, see you guys later." Before the guys could offer her a proper 'bye', she was gone.

"That was weird." Hodgins began, looking at the other two. "Daisy and Angela are, without a doubt, the most…bouncy people I know. And yet, none of the two uttered a single word. Isn't that weird?"

"Or paranoia?" Sweets suggested, arching an eyebrow.

Wendell seconded that. "Daisy just frolicked away. Pretty bouncy to me."

"It's…too bouncy." Hodgins pursed his lips, over-thinking the situation. "There is definitely something up."

"Definitely maybe.." Wendell merely shrugged, just as indifferent as the shrink, which was weird. From all of the people, the professional psychologist couldn't notice his own girlfriend's odd behavior.

MAIN ENTRANCE, JEFFERSONIAN BUILDING

"Daisy. Daisy!" Angela finally caught up on the woman, who smiled at her as if she didn't see her for a long time.

"Yeah?" she asked, sounding as goofy as she possibly could.  
Angela placed her hands on her hips and took a moment to catch her breath again. "You never…" She gasped a little for some air. "You never told me what you know."

"Yes, I was just messing with you." Daisy sincerely told her, and Angela looked at her as if she just saw water burning, and Daisy tip-toeing over it with ease.

"You were messing with _me_? Why?" she asked, crossing her arms, attempting to obtain a little more control in the conversation.

"Because you can do it too." Daisy simply stated, a wicked smile growing wide. "Don't we make a great team?" she nearly yelled out.

"Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth are doing it." Daisy changed the subject into a more…interesting one. And Angela didn't care how much it annoyed her, she needed to know what was up.

"Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth?"

Daisy nodded matter-of-factly. "I could've said Brennan and Booth, but I just thought it would be more interesting talking formally."

"Well," Angela reacted, still trying to collect her thoughts and get a hold of what Daisy was telling her, "…it kinda works both ways, since they're my friends. But I think they would appreciate it if I didn't make this too personal. To be frank, I am more interested in the 'bushes' thing. Bren doesn't do 'bushes'."

"She does do kinky, and bushes are considered rather 'kinky'." Daisy enlightened the artist, "I hear everything through Lance. I practically know her."

"You know her?" This is where Angela's instinct of a good BFF rose to the occasion. "Isn't there a thing called: discretion?"

Daisy just poked the fun at the outburst. "We are bed partners. We share a whole lot more than that. And I thing that also works for Dr. Brennan and agent Booth. Now, do you not want to poke around a little?"

"Poke around?" Angela folded her arms to her chest, the same naughty smile Daisy gave her. "I'll poke the crap out of those two."


End file.
